


Anathema // BriPat angst

by DancesMoving



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Angst, High School AU, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesMoving/pseuds/DancesMoving
Summary: noun - something or someone that one vehemently dislikes// inspired by-https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986678 //





	Anathema // BriPat angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/gifts), [phenex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [somebody who loves me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986678) by [wintersweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather). 



> I'm sorry but i blame the server and Phenex tbh //im kidding ilyall//

Pat hated school dances, always made his anxiety worse, and when Jenna asked him if he would go if she found him a date- it was hard for him to say no. 

"Jenna, you know I don't like dances.." He pleads, watching Jenna roll her eyes and hearing her chuckle. 

"Pat, please. You haven't been to any as long as I've known you- just this once, for me?" She asks again, and Pat can't bring himself to say no again- "Fine...but I can't ask anyone..how am I gonna find a date?" He asks her, before being shushed and told "Don't worry about it- I'll take care 'f everything. Meet us at the park at nine, okay?" And all Pat can do is sigh, before heading back to his class. 

Pat got a text at 10- from Jenna, and he didn't answer at first. But once he realized that he had promised to go to the dance, he responded with 'i don't have anything fancy.' and when she told him to hurry up and figure it out, he searched his closet for his nicest button up and his black jeans, getting ready and pulling on his boots and fixing his hair. 

He hurried and grabbed his car keys and drove to the park, and once he saw Brian David Gilbert- who did always introduce himself with all three names- he pulled Tara to the side. "I can't do this." He spoke fast- a bit frantic. 

"Patrick- you promised me. Just do it this once- if you don't talk after today- that's fine. But, you're late, so now you have to." She spoke stern, watching his face twist- "Fine..." Pat sighed, shaking his head and walking over to Brian, smiling and shaking his hand. 

Simone laughs at one of Jenna's jokes, before telling everyone that they have to start heading for the school, and Pat realizes he has to drive Brian. "Uh..I guess that's our queue.." He chuckles nervously and opens the car door for Brian, then goes to his side and starts for the school. 

 

Brian was excited to go to prom with Pat- he always thought he was cute, and never really thought Jenna would pair him up with the taller man, so when she asked him to go to the dance with Pat- he was ecstatic. "Hey?" Brian talked softer than normal, his own anxiety spiking. "Yeah?" Pat responded, almost dismissively, glancing at Brian once they arrive and park. They both start towards the gymnasium, and Brian almost forgets his question, pulling out a small flower pin. "I..I got this for you? I hope that's okay!" He hands it to Pat, who smiles and pins it onto his shirt, then continues walking. "Thanks, Brian.." 

Pat heads straight for the drink table, Brian following slowly- and when one of his favourite songs came on- "Pat?" Brian called, offering a hand to the taller man. "..Will you dance with me?" And Pat went to say no- but Brian looked so nervous and hopeful and he realized he had to dance at least once- placing his hand in Brian's, and being pulled to the group of people dancing, and then Brian sways slowly, pulling Pat's arms with his, smiling wide as he loosened up. Pat admired how Brian could do this without caring what anyone thought- but that made him realize how different they both are, and that made him uncomfortable, but he slowly swayed to the beat anyway. 

After the song ended- Pat told Brian he was gonna get a drink- but was fast to head to the exit- looking behind himself once- seeing Brian still dancing to a different song, talking to Jonah- and Pat's heart panged with guilt, but his anxiety was spiking higher every second and he couldn't be near someone so different in such a large and crowded area for so long- so he ignored it and drove home. But, once he arrived his phone had a bunch of messages all from Jenna, asking him where he went- one from Clayton asking why he blew off Brian. He shut his phone off and changed- lying in his bed as soft music plays, and he closes his eyes- feeling terrible. He was angry with Jenna- angry with himself for actually going- and at Brian for not shutting up the entire time. 

The next day, Pat avoided his friends, and Brian's, glaring at Jenna when they'd be in classes together, and at Brian in the halls, eating outside during lunch and not speaking to any of them. He couldn't believe Jenna had set them up together- knowing how much he couldn't stand Brian anyway. He didn't talk to them for three months, and then Jenna stopped him in the halls at his locker, asking him to explain himself and for him to apologize- and Pat wasn't going to respond but he saw Brian a bit away, and rolled his eyes. "I'm not apologizing- I told you I didn't want to go, and especially not with him- but you don't know how to listen, Jenna." His tone was rough, not quite angry- but almost there. "I left- and I don't need to give you anything," He looks at Brian, then back at her. "Either of you." He shut his locker and headed for his car and the last thing he had seen at the school, was Jenna and Jonah holding Brian as he looked like he was about to cry.


End file.
